


look for me under your bootsoles

by parrotfish_elliot



Series: Teachers Deserve Higher Pay [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dyscalculia, English Teacher Katherine, F/F, Kinder Teacher Sarah, Physics Teacher Sarah, Teacher AU, They're vary gay and in love, also sarah and davey are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrotfish_elliot/pseuds/parrotfish_elliot
Summary: A look into how Ms. Jacobs and Ms. Plumber-Pulitzer became Mrs. Jacobs-Plumber-Pulitzer and Mrs. Jacobs-Plumber-Pulitzer.





	look for me under your bootsoles

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna start irregularly posting oneshots from the Teachers Deserve Higher Pay universe! This one doesn't absolutely require you reading TDHP but it would be nice and might help you understand some things.  
> Also, shoutout to Mar (dmitris) for helping me name this! The title is from Walt Whitman's 'Song of Myself'.

She didn’t actually meet her wife through her brother, contrary to popular belief. No, actually, Sarah Jacobs met Katherine Plumber-Pulitzer her first year of teaching. She taught high school that year- it was hell, she never taught anyone older than seven ever again. But twenty-two-year-old Sarah made the mistake of teaching Physics to a group of assholes at a school four hundred fifty-seven miles away from her twin, the same school that Kath had gotten her start in English at the same year. 

They hadn’t had as dramatic a story as Jack and Davey, per say, but Sarah still told the story as if it were the original Wonder Woman comics.

It started on the first day of the job. Kath was glaring at the room numbers and Sarah was trying to get her page on the school website cleaned up (and figured out in general, the website is very confusing). After about five minutes of that, Kath walked into her classroom with an aggravated look on her face. “Hey, I’m Katherine Plumber-Pulitzer, I’m supposed to teach English, and I have dyscalculia. Could you, uh, help me figure out which one of these fucking rooms is mine? 415?” 

Sarah took far too long to respond because she was struck by how utterly… Breathtaking the woman in front of her was. From her deep, intelligent, fiery eyes to her bunned-up silky hair, Kath was spectacular and Sarah never stood a goddamn chance.

Once she finally got her wits about her, her response came out a la Davey ordering food from any restaurant ever, i.e. stumbly and messy. “Yeah, uh, yeah, like, it’s uh, it’s the one, y’know, two doors down, uh, from this classroom, um, to the left? Uh, I think?” She flushed red from self-abasement. She was supposed to be the put together Gaycobs twin! Alas, her humiliation ran deep. Shame on her, shame on her cattle.

Kath just smiled at her, though, never one to judge. She was sweet like that. “Thank you, ah, what’s your name?”

Sarah’s skin turned redder, if possible, at the realization of her own poor manners. “Sorry, my name is Jacobs- Sarah Jacobs. I teach physics?” Sitting in her classroom surrounded by physics posters and imagery probably wasn’t the best place to say that, but Kath took it with an easy laugh.

“Yeah, I can tell. I should probably get to my room now? It was nice meeting you!” And with a swish of her skirt and flash of perfect teeth, the angel amongst women had exited the room. Sarah felt oxygen enter her lungs again and realized with a start that she’d break the unbreakable laws of physics for that girl.

That was day one. 

Day two was the official teacher meeting, required attendance. They would meet all the employees and be introduced to their new coworkers. Sarah may or may not have purposefully worn her best dress and simplistic makeup, and she may or may not have done so to impress a certain established author (she had Googled Kath. Apparently, that already perfect little feisty angel girl had three published novels and worked with the Times for six months in college. Who would have guessed?). 

She arrived early, a trait she had undoubtedly picked up from her mother, and made small talk with the other English teacher, a sweet young man named Darcy, until everyone else arrived. Her sanity and ability to talk or function as a human being was removed when Katherine walked in and sat herself down next to her. How is a young lesbian supposed to function under these conditions?

While nothing particularly remarkable happened that day, it did cause them to become closer friends and actually exchange phone numbers (!!!!). 

Day three, four, and five were entirely unremarkable on their own. They’d talk in the hallways, text each other questions about team lunches, talk to the other 11th and 12th grade teachers together, but it was significant enough that Sarah was texting her younger brother (“Two minutes, Sarah! You’re two minutes older!”) and melting into a puddle every time Kath opened her perfect mouth.

Kath, with her dark skin and darker hair. Kath, with her reading glasses and manicured fingers. Kath, with a laugh like a baby bird learning to fly, with a voice like Niagra Falls but as a sound, with soft skin and kissable lips and shy giggles- yeah, Sarah was coping just fine.

School started officially and Sarah hated her job, but Kath made it bearable. She’d come into Sarah’s classroom and grade papers with her, not talking but somehow still conveying thousands of unspoken words. English majors seem to master that skill as part of their major or something. They went to the September Pride Parade together, Sarah clad in pinks and reds and Kath clad in blues, pinks, and purples. It was innocent, it was perfect. Sarah wanted more, but she loved what they already had.

She was astounded when, after a few months of careful friendship, innocent teasing turned slowly into hopeless flirting. Goodbyes were coupled with winks, the walk to their cars after school every day was interspersed with hand-brushing and hair-twirling, every conversation had sweet casual compliments. It was all very middle school.

Sarah loved every second of it.

Unfortunately, it took even more months for the flirting and flattery to fully morph into a beautiful relationship. Neither of them wanted to date a coworker, so, as an unspoken rule, they remained entirely platonic.

Well, that is, until the last month of the school year.

Sarah and Kath both got transfer notices- Kath because her father had recently become principal of a school that sounded oddly familiar to Sarah, and Sarah because she had applied to be transferred to the elementary division of her darling twin’s school district. 

They both texted each other immediately, with lots of exclamation points and typed out squeals, then Kath drove herself to Sarah’s apartment to be sad about the fact that they would be separated.

The flirting intensified over the last few weeks.

Cut to the last day of school- Kath and Sarah exchanged a slightly teary goodbye. Kath kissed Sarah and simply said, “Call me?”

It took them forever to realize that they had moved four hundred fifty miles away and ended up in the same district. This part was directly impacted by Davey, actually. See, when Davey met Kath, he automatically recognized her from his twin’s Instagram and Snapchat. He fired off a text to Sarah, informing her of the recent development. Sarah, in turn, texted Kath, asking for exact locations of this new school.

Lo and behold, their fairy tale continued. They met up at a coffee shop and laughed and joked like no time had passed.

They talked about their relationship like mature adults.

Davey got a Snapchat message from his sister that night of her kissing his new coworker. He’d never been prouder, and he told her so. 

They went to the Pride Parade together again that year, but this time they were holding hands and exchanging messy kisses.

They let their relationship grow and develop naturally, but they were never the patient type. Katherine proposed the next June, smiling at Sarah like she was the entire solar system, the entire galaxy, wrapped up into one giddy girl. Sarah couldn’t say yes fast enough.

They didn’t want to get married during the school year, so by August, they were saying their vows and dancing in front of a hall of people.

That year was the third time they went to Pride together, but this one was special. This one, they were wearing matching rings and were a picture of unadulterated joy. Sarah never wanted this living daydream to end (luckily for her, it never did.)


End file.
